<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paper cut by demonbrats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566002">paper cut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats'>demonbrats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Sons (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Damian Wayne-centric, Hurt Damian Wayne, Implied Ship, Jon will always be there for Dami, M/M, Panic Attack, Past Child Abuse, blood (mentioned), papercuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>don’t be sad, it's really not that bad for you<br/>it’s only just a little papercut or two. </p><p>or, where damian gets a papercut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paper cut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The paper cut my skin while I was moving it, blood slowly leaking onto my fingertips.</p><p>My heart stopped. I don’t know why, the room was spinning, it was getting harder and harder to breathe.  Ive seen blood, blood has stained my fingertips too many times to count.</p><p>why did I start crying?</p><p>I needed to get out. I looked at the window, an idea immediately popping up into my head as I grabbed my whistle I used to signal for goliath, my closest friend.</p><p>A friend. I killed his family. His race. He has only stuck around because of some odd stolkholm syndrome. The whistle dropped onto the ground as I gripped my desk.</p><p>why am I crying?</p><p>I need to stop crying. </p><p>I need to get out.</p><p>i looked at the window again before sliding it open. I went out the window, standing on the roof tiles as I made my way up to the top. I could breathe finally.</p><p>I leaned against one of the pillars, my heart rate easing.</p><p>—</p><p>“Damian,” I heard suddenly, I looked up from where I was sat, a confused frown on my face as I saw Jonathan. </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to be in Gotham without father’s permission.”</p><p>”I got permission,” he tried to smile, but it came as a grimace. He’s upset. He flew down and sat beside me, examining me like I was some sort of.. Machine? I don’t know. My head hurts too much.</p><p>He grabbed my hand suddenly, I didn’t even have the energy to flinch. I’m so tired.</p><p>He brought my finger up to his lips and kissed it, dork. He tried to smile. He still couldn’t.</p><p>”You didn’t even to kiss it, my finger is fine.”</p><p>”I’m just surprised that thee Damian Wayne was even able to get a.. Papercut?”</p><p>”A moment of weakness.” I sound like my mother.</p><p>”No, a moment of you letting yourself be human.”</p><p>”Says the alien.” He laughed a bit, dropping my hand and moving to wrap an arm around my shoulder.</p><p>”Your heartbeat was up, are you okay? Your family was worried. You’ve been up here for hours.”</p><p>”I just needed to breathe. I’m okay.”</p><p>Jon frowned at me, he knew me better than most. I hated that. I just hope that one day, his blood won’t stain my hands.</p><p>Im better now. That won’t ever happen. I don’t kill. I won’t ever again. This is just a <em>paper cut.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short angst, kinda rambling idk. chapter name from: papercut by melanie martinez. it’s really good, ngl. this isn’t really based off the song, but it’s alright</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>